Return to DarknessThe Author's Cut
by YashamonMaster
Summary: Team Urameshi must return to the Dark Tournament with a new fighter, many new enemies, and a new threat that is so huge, no one's seen anything like it in thousands of years. It's armageddon in a 30 minute package, on YYH.
1. Rising Darkness

**Return to Darkness  
Author's Cut  
By YashamonMaster**

And you though RTD was big.  
Return to Darkness, the Author's Cut (also known as Return to Darkness v. 2.0) is about 10 times as big, with many more characters, fights, and plot. It features hundreds of characters from all across the universe, from anime to fighting games. For the record, this, like RTD, is a semi-AU fics, not exactly taking place in the timeline of YYH, but not exactly not either.  
I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter One: Rising Darkness**

The flames danced high in the room, slowly burning down the jet-black candles. The illumination was feeble, only enough to keep people from running into any furniture. Not that the extremely powerful warriors needed it. They could sense anything in the room with their reiki.  
A short, feeble figure kneeled in front of a large statue. The candles were concentrated around the statue, illuminating the snarling, demonic face. Its stone eyes seem to flash red in the firelight.  
"Master," said the short man. His voice was oily and soft. "Everything is going according to plan. The dimensional portal is wide open, yet almost no one suspects a thing."  
"Good, Kamarin," rumbled a loud voice. It was low, rough, and cold, with an underlying tone of menace and bloodlust. "But what do you mean by 'almost?'"  
"Well, we fear some information may have leaked out"  
"INTOLERABLE!" bellowed the voice. The very walls seemed to shake with his rage. "What of our other plans?"  
"Thanks to your incredible power, master, we have recruited many fighters to our side. Not only those seeking power, but those who owe us their very lives"  
"Perfect."  
"We have also entered our soldiers in many teams. No possible threats to our goals will be able to tell us from any other. No one can stop us," Kamarin said, a gold-capped tooth flashing in the candle light.  
"And the Urameshi boy? What of him?"  
"Ahâ€that is our only failing, m'lord. We fear that the meddlesome Koenma has discovered out plans. He will surely inform the Detective and his allies."  
"Stop him at any cost. I want him out of our hair until we are ready."  
"Yes, m'lord. I will do anything in my power to crush him."  
"Good. Make sure you do, Kamarin."  
"Yes, master Makall."

* * *

The ugly demon went down with a sickening thud as Yusuke's fist split his noise open like a cantaloupe. The demon peered out through puffy, bruised eyes at the Spirit Detective, whimpering and cursing through broken teeth and bloodied lips.  
"Maybe that'll teach you to stay away from my town!" Yusuke roared, stamping down on the demon's stomach.  
Yusuke leaned in and grabbed the demon by the front of his bloodstained shirt, lifting him back up from the ground. The demon's shattered left arm flapped at his side.  
Yusuke had been informed by Botan that a demon weapon's deal was going down in the docks. Most of the demons were weak, and several of them littered the ground. Yusuke was holding the dealer.  
"Right, I'm gone man," said the demon. His words were slurred and his voice was thick-sounding.  
"Damn straight you are," Yusuke hissed, leaning in close to the demon's face.  
Without a second thought, Yusuke lifted the demon of the ground and spun, throwing him into the water.  
"Next time you're not getting off so easy!"  
Yusuke heard the sound of garbage cans moving and turned around to see a demon lying against some. Kuwabara had apparently thrown or punched it into the cans.  
"I don't think they're coming back!" Kuwabara said in his rough, nasally voice (I don't know what his Japanese voice is like, so I'm going with the American one.)  
"These ones aren't, anyway," Yusuke said, gesturing to the moaning, bloodied demons lying on the ground. "I guess we just have to call in Spirit World and get these guys picked up."  
Yusuke flipped open the com-mirror that Botan had given him.  
"Botan, you there?"  
"Right here, Yusuke," Botan's cheerful voice replied. "Have you broken up the weapon deal?"  
"Yeah. We need a pick up for these losers."  
"Right-o. Oh, you have a new mission from Koenma. It's about the Dark Tournament. He wants you to go there, but I don't know why. He says it's big. Kurama and Hiei will be joining you, as well as another fighter."  
"Great," Yusuke groaned.  
"The ferry leaves in one month at the same spot. Make sure you get there on time, or the world might end!"  
Botan clicked off her end, agitating Yusuke.  
"I hate her," Yusuke snarled.  
"What now Urameshi?"  
"We've gotta go back to the Dark Tournament in a month. Botan says it's big. Real big. Doesn't have the low down from Koenma yet, though."  
"Sounds fun. Just another way to prove I'm the better fighter!" Kuwabara cheered, striking a pose.  
"Don't hurt yourself," Yusuke muttered, pulling out a cigarette.  
"Shut up, Urameshi!"  
Unseen by the two Detectives was a small shadow, crouched in an alley.  
"They've taken the bait," the shadow said. "Move in."  
Kuwabara was advancing to pound on Yusuke when a loud rumbling made him stop in his tracks.  
"I sense a demon," Kuwabara growled.  
"Same here. A couple, even."  
"Not too powerful, but maybe a threat."  
"Who are you calling not powerful!?" roared a deep voice.  
Several hulking demons moved out of the shadows on either side of the teens. They varied in size and shape, but all were big and strong.  
"Look, you want a fight, I'm happy to give you one tomorrow," Yusuke said stamping out his cig. "But I'm tired for the night, and I want to go home."  
"It can't wait," said a massive horned demon with an extremely deep voice. "Unless you want your friends dead."  
The demons grinned as two of them pulled out familiar looking figures, both tied up and unconscious.  
"Keiko!"  
"Shizuru!"  
"Unless you want big sis and the little miss to die, you're gonna back outta the tournament, understand?" croaked a spry demon with a long sword.  
Yusuke cracked his knuckles and glared at the demon holding Keiko.  
"What did you do to her!?" he snarled.  
"I just hit her till she stopped screaming," laughed the demon. "And struggling," he added, grinning wider.  
"You bastard!"  
Yusuke was on him in a flash, his fist disappearing into the demon's ample stomach. His other fist slammed into the monster's chin, knocking him back. Keiko fell out of his hand, and Yusuke caught her.  
"Anybody else want some, or are you gonna hand Shizuru over too?"  
A demon rushed Yusuke but he dodged a punch and kicked the demon in the gut.  
"I may not be able to use my hands right now, but I can still kill all of you. Plus, we got reinforcements coming our way to pick up the trash," Yusuke added, gesturing to the demons once again. "So you really don't stand a chance."  
"We're not afraid of Spirit World trash!"  
"You shouldn't be," said an eerily familiar voice.  
The crowd looked towards the sound and saw that two more people had entered the fray. The two were standing atop a small building, illuminated by moonlight. One was short with tall black hair, dressed completely in black. The other was tall and handsome, with long red hair, dressed entirely in white.  
Hiei and Kurama.  
"You should be afraid of us," Hiei sneered.  
"About time you two got here!" Yusuke yelled.  
"It's Hiei and Kurama!" snarled one demon.  
"You traitors are going to die!" bellowed another.  
"No, you are!" Kuwabara cried, cutting one demon down with his Spirit Sword (I'm not calling it a Reiken. Deal with it.)  
Hiei and Kurama quickly jumped from the roof down in the midst of the demons. Kurama reached into his long hair and pulled out a long-stem rose. With a whip-cracking motion, the rose sprouted a long vine that cut one demon in two.  
Hiei, not to be bothered with flashy moves, simply drew his sword and started cutting into the demons.  
As the Spirit Detectives quickly decimated the demon force, a shrill voice rang out.  
"Stop, or the girl gets it!" shrieked the demon holding Shizuru. "I'll kill her right now if you don't back down!"  
Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama stopped fighting, but Hiei just stared at the demon defiantly.  
"You think one hostage is enough to stop us," Hiei said. "You've got a lot to learn."  
"Shut up you moron! I'm gonna kill 'er just fer that!"  
The demon pulled back his claw hand and prepared to ram it into Shizuru's chest. The claw flew at her, and blood splattered through the air.  
"Shizuru!" Kuwabara screamed.  
"Quiet oaf," Hiei grunted. "She's not dead."  
The demon's claw lay on the ground, split from its arm by Hiei's sword. The Fire Demon had easily moved behind the demon and cut him before the claw came close to Shizuru.  
"Now die, fool."  
Shizuru dropped from the demon's hand, its head and torso quickly separating and falling to the ground. Hiei stepped back from the blood spray, and Kuwabara caught Shizuru.  
"Thanks shorty," Kuwabara grunted. "I owe ya one."  
"You owe me many, oaf. But I'll take you out of debt as long as you never mention me saving your, or any of your stupid friends lives."  
"Done."

* * *

"You have failed me again, Kamarin!?"  
"Please, master, let me explain"  
"NO EXCUSES! I would kill you on the spot, were you not one of the only living beings with the knowledge and power to free me."  
"But m'lord, we still have a month to stop them. And even then, they don't even know why they are going to the Dark Tournament. They don't stand a chance against us."  
"We shall see, Kamarin. We shall see." Hey, it's Yusuke. Well, as you can see, we're once again in deep crap thanks to some insane, super powerful demon. And not only are there about 10 times as many opponents as last time, we've also got to deal with being in the first round, not knowing who's friend or foe, and having all the odds stacked against us. Add to that a few familiar faces, some frightening new ones, and we've got some major trouble. See you next time on Yu Yu Hakusho. 


	2. Enter the Tournament

**Chapter Two: Enter the Tournament**

DISCLAIMER: Since I own so few characters in this story, I'll just make sure to point out what I DO own. Oh, and Himeko is a creation of the brilliant and fertile mind of one of RTD's biggest fans, Touya no Miko (TnM).  
  
Yusuke sat on a small log, glaring off into space. His eyes flickered down to his wrist, then back into space.  
"She's late," Hiei snarled.  
"I know," Yusuke growled back.  
"Where is she, Detective?"  
"How should I know!?"  
"Well, she is your assistant. I though employers were supposed to keep tabs on their employees," Hiei sneered.  
"She's not my employee, thus your point is invalid."  
"Big word Urameshi," Kuwabara jibed, smacking Yusuke on the back.  
"Shut up, moron!" Yusuke yelled, whirling around to smack Kuwabara in the face.  
However, having a blue haired young woman fly into you generally interrupts any plans you may have had.  
Botan sat up rubbing her head. The "young" woman was wearing the same outfit she had when they rescued Yukina.  
"Oh, hello boys," she said, smiling weakly.  
"Hello Botan," Yusuke said from beneath the ferry girl.  
"Eep!"  
Botan quickly hopped off a very irritated Yusuke.  
"Must you always act so foolish?" Hiei sneered.  
Botan shot him a fearsome glare, but the fire demon didn't even flinch.  
"Fine, maybe I'll take your fifth member back with me to Spirit World and you can drop out!" Botan said huffily.  
"Wait!" Yusuke cried. "Let's not get too hasty here. I'm sure Hiei is sorry for what he did."  
Hiei gave a large snort, but Yusuke shot him a glare, and the fire demon quieted down again.  
"Now, tell me, where is this guy?"  
"I'm right here," said a cool, smooth voice directly behind Yusuke.  
The Spirit Detective craned his neck around to look at the woman, and saw a beautiful girl about his age (17-ish) with black hair up in a bun, large red-brown eyes, and a tight, green, Chinese-style dress. Her pale ivory skin seemed to shine in the darkness, as did her strange-colored eyes.  
"And who are you?" Hiei asked, obviously annoyed to have another female fifth member (Hiei seems...a little male-chauvinistic to me.)  
"I am Yakosuya Tsunami," said the young woman, leveling Hiei with yet another glare. "But you may call me Himeko."  
Kurama, who Yusuke hadn't noticed, was next to her in a moment. His deep green eyes pierced her own.  
"Himeko?" he gasped.  
"Ku...Kurama?" she replied.  
"I'm missing something here, aren't I?" Kuwabara asked rhetorically.  
"You and me both, brother," Yusuke quipped.  
"We...knew each other in the past," Kurama said, still staring at Himeko.  
"Read: 'we bumped uglies'," Yusuke snorted.  
He just barley ducked a chain-whip in time, the weapon ruffling his hair.  
Himeko pulled the weapon back, the whip wrapping around her wrist. In a flash, it changed into the necklace she had been wearing.  
"Well, I think we know her power," said a stunned Kuwabara.  
"Do not speak lightly of things you mortals cannot understand," Himeko growled. Her deep eyes flashed fire and she glared at Yusuke.  
"I'll remember that in the future," Yusuke grumbled.  
"See that you do," Kurama added coolly.  
"Aye!" cried a gruff voice. "The boat fer Hangin' Neck Island (pronounce: "oiland") is leavin' in ten minutes ya louts. Ye best be gettin on board soon, lest ye want to stay ashore."  
"Guess we better board the sturdy vessel," Yusuke said, trying to lighten the very tense mood.  
"Yes, it seems we should," Hiei agreed, nodding.  
"Did Hiei just agree with me?" Yusuke asked, shocked.  
"Did Hiei just agree with _someone_?" Kuwabara said, even more shocked.  
"Sign of the apocalypse, that is," Yusuke joked.  
"Don't even joke," Botan said harshly.  
  
Well, seems Botan _does_ know a little something about what's going on right now. However, she's not telling. And we have now met Himeko, who has a much more interesting character this time around. Lots of tension and emotion going on here. But what is her past with Kurama, well, if you read the submission, you'd know. But it's been deleted so...oh well. Guess you'll just have to find out, won't you? See you next time as Team Urameshi enters their first conflict with some very strange opponents.


	3. Handicap

**Chapter Three: Handicap**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything except Tero the Co-Announcer.  
  
Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, Kurama, and Himeko stepped off the cramped barge that had carried them to Hanging Neck Island.  
"So, where to next?" asked Kuwabara.  
"The notice says to go to the stadium at 5 o'clock," Kurama said, peering at a sign. "There will be an introductory meeting, after which we head to the Suzume Hotel."  
"Where's that?" Yusuke said, confused.  
"It's nearby. Apparently, we're at the south of the island," Kurama explained, now looking at a map.  
"Then let's get going," Hiei grunted. "We don't want to be late, and the oaf is sure to find some way to slow us down."  
"Shut up shorty!"  
Roughly a half-hour later, the Urameshi team arrived at the stadium. It looked about the same as it had the last time they were here. Nearby was Suzume Hotel. The large building towered over the humans, carved from dull red stone. A massive fire-bird sat above the door way.  
"Suzaku, the red sparrow," Hiei muttered.  
"I'm guessing this means there are four other hotels," Kurama said, frowning.  
"But why?" Himeko pondered.  
Yusuke and Kuwabara just stared for a moment.  
"It could be that there's an ass-load of people," Yusuke said, pointing to the massive crowd.  
After squeezing through the crowd, the group entered a massive lobby.  
"Fighters or spectators," grunted a large demon at the front.  
"Fighters. We're Team Urameshi," Yusuke announced.  
A hush fell over the crowd. Angry and frightened murmurs could be heard.  
"Head in through the left door and turn. Head straight until you reach the arena floor."  
"Gotcha," Yusuke said, mock-saluting the guard.  
As they walked, Kuwabara spoke up with the question plaguing their minds.  
"Why's everyone so freaking nervous this year?"  
"Perhaps they fear our reputation, and see us as a threat to the sanctity and glory of the games," Kurama guessed.  
"Or there's something bigger going on," Yusuke grumbled. "Something Koenma didn't tell us about."  
A spotlight illuminated the arena standing in the center. Various warriors surrounded Team Urameshi, some small, some large, some green, some blue, some flaming, some frozen. An infinite variety of fighters had shown up, providing the perfect challenge.  
"Welcome to the Dark Tournament!" cheered one of the two people on the center stage. It was a cat demon, tawny and clad in garish clothes. Koto.  
"I'm Koto, announcer for the Dark Tournament!"  
"And I'm her new co-announcer, Tero!" roared another demon, a male tiger-like demon wearing a much more sensible outfit consisting mainly of black.  
"Before this great tournament can begin, we have some new rules to discuss. As some of you, many, judging by your numbers, the five fighters per team rule has been eliminated. Teams are allowed to have as many or as few fighters as they wish, though teams that do not have at least 2 fighters to fight.  
"Also, there are now _four_ hotels to accommodate the large numbers. A notice was posted to show each ferry-load where to go. The four hotels are...Suzume, Tora, Ryu, and Kame.  
"A fight ends when one fighter is dead, unconscious for more than a ten count, out of the ring for more than a ten count, or surrenders. Team leaders are allowed to decide the number of wins that decides the winner.  
"In conclusion, this tournament shall be bigger, badder, and more action packed than any before! I hope you all have a great time!"

* * *

"So, we're first it appears," said Hiei, as the group returned to the stadium.  
They had been informed of the approximate time of their fight and the opponent they would be facing: Team Midori. They were in the first round of the first bracket.  
"I wonder what the deal is with Team Midori," Kuwabara thought aloud. "Midori means green...maybe they're all radioactive monsters!"  
"More likely, they're just green-skinned demons," Kurama said as Hiei and Himeko snorted.  
"Well, whoever they are, I say we pound 'em till they stop moving!" Yusuke yelled.  
Yusuke charged into the lead as Team Urameshi entered the arena once more. This time, however, it was much less crowded.  
"In the opening match of the Dark Tournament," Koto began. "We have Team Urameshi versus Team Midori!"  
Team Midori was a diverse and very familiar group. Leading them was a hulking green man in purple shorts. Following him was a hunched little demon with a massive claw on one arm, a muscular man with orange hair (and green skin), what looked like a walking cactus wearing a sombrero, a man in coral armor with a three-pronged weapon for a hand, a green canine-like monster, a towering energy-being, and a massive reptilian creature.  
"Eight of them," Kurama said. "Not good odds."  
"My God..." Yusuke gasped.  
"Could it be?" Kuwabara asked.  
"I think it is..."  
"HULK! BLANKA! AMINGO! GEN-AN!"  
Yusuke and Kuwabara ran around the circular arena to where Team Midori stood. With rapture in their eyes, the two spirit detectives grabbed one of the previously named fighters.  
"Mr. Blanka, it is truly an honor to meet someone of your caliber," Kuwabara said.  
"I never thought I'd ever actually meet Shiranui Gen-An..." Yusuke gasped.  
"Ahem, this is a fighting tournament," Tero growled. "Drool over your idols later, boys."  
Yusuke and Kuwabara glared at Tero and returned to their own side.  
"Moving on...will the Team Leaders from each side please discuss the terms of battle?"  
Yusuke stepped up, as did the Hulk.  
"Uh...Hulk...um, how about we fight till one team is gone?"  
"Sure," said the Hulk. "It will make it easier for us to win," he added, with a smirk.  
"First fighters please!" Koto called.  
"I'm up!" Kuwabara bellowed, jumping into the ring. "So, do I get to fight Blanka? Amingo? Hulk?"  
A loud, low belch was his reply. The reptile had entered, shaking the ground with every step. Golden bands surrounded its ankles, wrists, and neck. It peered down with beady white eyes.  
"Who the hell are you?" Kuwabara sneered.  
"GROX!!!!!!" bellowed the reptile.  
"For Team Urameshi, we have Kuwabara Kazuma! And from Team Midori, it's Grox!"  
"GO!"  
Kuwabara easily dodged a right cross, glaring at the reptile in contempt.  
"I. Didn't. Want. To. Fight. You!" Kuwabara exploded.  
Grox plowed in, fists flailing. Kuwabara dodged each punch easily. As he yelled out, "you!" he let loose with a punch of his own, knocking Grox back. The reptile man stumbled, and lost his head to Kuwabara's Spirit Sword.  
"Don't come between me and my heroes," Kuwabara grunted.  
"Win for Team Urameshi!" Koto yelled.  
"Me next, oaf," said Hiei, suddenly next to Kuwabara.  
"Just don't get yourself killed, shrimpy," Kuwabara muttered.  
"It'll take more than some green oaf to do that," Hiei spat back.  
"Well then," said a crisp, harsh voice. "How about me?"  
Hiei turned to lock eyes with the tall energy being. The fighter towered over Hiei, very tall and lean in build. Hiei's dark eyes met the other's pure white eyes.  
"Next, we have Hiei against Exor! GO!"  
In a split second, Hiei drew his katana and cut through Exor, splitting the energy man in two. The shorter demon spun around and fired a jet of flames, consuming Exor completely.  
"...and Hiei wins?" Tero said, confused.  
"Pathetic," Hiei snorted. "Absolutely pathetic."  
"And thus, I enter," Yusuke said, smirking. "Step aside gentleman, I have a fight to win."  
Yusuke's opponent was another hulking green beast, the vaguely canine-like one. Golden rings encircled its wrists, ankles, and neck. Its only other piece of clothing was a purple loincloth.  
"Next up, Urameshi Yusuke against Gunter Bullce! GO!"  
The monster clasped its hands together and bowed. In a low, rumbling growl, it said, "Best of luck, my young foe."  
"Same to you, Gunter," Yusuke said, sliding into a fighting stance.  
Gunter quickly charged, swinging out with one massive fist. It whistled by Yusuke's ear, and the beast's other arm swung up low, slamming into Yusuke's abs. Gunter followed up with a right cross to the face, and brought his other arm into Yusuke's chest.  
The two combatants stood still for a moment, the sound of Gunter's punches echoing through the stadium. In the pure silence, one voice rang out.  
"My turn."  
Yusuke hopped high, spinning around with his leg out. The furious kick sent Gunter sprawling to the ground, the massive green beast skidding across the ground.  
Swaying from the blow, Gunter staggered to his feet, shooting Yusuke a harsh glare. The Spirit Detective stood at the ready, unphased.  
"How did you resist my attacks so easily?" growled Gunter.  
"Your power wasn't in them," Yusuke said, shrugging. "You weren't prepared to kill, or even seriously harm me. You do not fight for fun or profit, thus, you do not see it fit to harm me, a human child."  
"Perceptive," Gunter said. "I see you will take more than a little of my strength to defeat."  
"Uh, guys, since when was Yusuke a psych major?" Kuwabara asked, stunned.  
"That is a very good question," Kurama said, one sleek eyebrow raised.  
Inhaling deeply, Gunter swung his head back. He rolled his neck around, swinging back down to face Yusuke again. The monster opened his mouth wide, and a cloud of green energy shot out at Yusuke (Gunter Breath.)  
"Gah!"  
Gracelessly, Yusuke dived to the side, the green energy scorching his jeans. He landed with a heavy thud on the ground, rolling to point his index finger at Gunter.  
"Rei-Gan!"  
The blue Reiki bullet rocketed at Gunter, striking the large beast in the shoulder. Gunter's body whipped back from the force, blood trailing from the wound.  
"Yusuke barely scratched him!" Kuwabara laughed. "Urameshi's gone soft in his old age!"  
"Baka," Hiei snarled. "Yusuke didn't want to kill the beast. Gunter has earned his respect, so Yusuke won't kill him."  
"Uh...I knew that. I was just testing you," Kuwabara said, huffily.  
"So, Gunter, you want to try again?"  
"I have been proven the weaker," Gunter said, bowing his head. "No more blood need be spilled to end this quarrel. You have won, Urameshi Yusuke."  
With that, the muscular creature marched out of the ring.  
"And the winner by surrender, Urameshi Yusuke!"  
An angry murmur ran through the crowd as Yusuke left the arena. Himeko took his place.  
"So, we get to see what she can really do, eh?" Hiei smirked.  
"Do not doubt her power, Hiei," Kurama said coolly.  
"Now, we have Himeko against..."  
  
Ooh, a cliffhanger. Next time, be prepared to see Himeko in action, Kurama's return to the battle front, and perhaps even more Hiei, Kuwabara, and Yusuke action. Things really start to heat up next time on Yu Yu Hakusho! 


	4. Himeko's Debut

**Chapter Four: Himeko's Debut**

DISCLAIMER: See the previous disclaimer.

"...Trident."  
Himeko's opponent was the man in coral armor. His skin was a murky, scaly green. Bulging blue eyes glared out from his murky skin, making them seem to glow. His hand, a rusty golden fork, glittered ominously.  
"Aye girl, ye best back down, 'fore I decide ta get nasty," snarled Trident. His ugly smirk emphasized his point.  
"I fear no man," sneered Himeko. "Especially not one so feeble as yourself."  
"You mock the champion of Atlantis!?" roared Trident.  
"If you are him, then I do," Himeko said plainly.  
Trident clenched his hand and gritted his teeth.  
"GO!"  
"Die, impertinent wench!"  
Energy exploded off of Trident, surrounding him in a green field. Himeko jumped back, but the energy struck her dead on. She hit the ground, bolts of energy crackling around her body (Bio-Stun Field).  
"Thou art stunned, yes? Such is the aim of my Bio-Stun Field. It will leave you frozen for my next attack!"  
Flames began to crackle around Tridents hand as he pulled it back. With one quick motion, he sent the ball of fire flying at the stunned Himeko (Plasma Bolt).  
"Die!"  
"No!"  
Himeko, just as the flames were about to strike her, leapt through the air. As she soared above the ground, she grabbed a bracelet off her wrist and hurled it at Trident. The bracelet cut through his side, spraying emerald blood on the stone.  
Himeko caught the object on its return arc. It had transformed into a shuriken.  
"I love that trick," she said, grinning contemptuously at Trident.  
"You have strength, young lady, yet it be not enough to stop me!"  
Trident held his hand high, and swept it down, a huge wall of water following in its wake. The wave shot at Himeko, too wide to dodge (Tidal Wave).  
"Baka!" Himeko spat.  
With a quick flick of the wrist, a bolt of lightning shot out of Himeko's palm, splitting the water in two. It crashed around her, rainbows forming in the spray.  
"It cannot be!" Trident gasped.  
"It is, merman. Accept your fate!"  
In a nearly imperceptible movement, Himeko reached up to her hair and flung a hair-pin at Trident. As it streaked towards him, it quickly changed into a Chinese straight sword, piercing his chest.  
Green blood stained the earth as Trident staggered backwards. He sank to his knees, reaching out at Himeko feebly.  
"How?"  
His hand dropped a second before he did, the sword jutting up from his back.  
"Win, Himeko!"  
Himeko stepped over and drew the sword from Trident's back. It morphed into a hairpin again, thankfully free of blood.  
"Easy."  
  
A/N: So, Himeko (just like in RTD) gets her own debut chapter. Why? Because she is an awesome character (much kudos to Touya no Miko.) Next time, however, it's up to the four boys to take down the final four of Team Midori...and they include some of Yusuke and Kuwabara's favorite video game characters. Can the boys bring themselves to strike down their heroes? Find out next time on Yu Yu Hakusho!


	5. Idol Battle

**Chapter Five: Idol Battle**

DISCLAIMER: Still don't own anything...

Kurama shot Himeko a glance as she exited the arena, a silent, "congratulations." Without speaking to anyone, he stepped into the ring, opposite the cactus man.  
"Kurama's fighting Amingo!" gasped Kuwabara.  
"Kurama, watch out for his arms! They stretch!" Yusuke yelled.  
"Fight number five, Kurama vs. Amingo! Go!"  
Just as Yusuke predicted, Amingo shot out one, the limb stretching towards Kurama like a rocket. With one quick step, Kurama dodged the blow, drawing his Rose Whip in the process.  
"Too slow, Amingo," Kurama said softly.  
With a quick flick of his wrist, Kurama wrapped the tip of the whip around Amingo's ankle.  
Amingo shot his arms at Kurama in a rapid-fire fashion. The fox-man ducked and weaved around the arena, wrapping the Rose Whip further around the cactus.  
Suddenly, the red gem-thing on Amingo's chest flashed, and a blade of wind shot out (Wind Scream). Kurama jumped high over the blade, spiraling over Amingo. The Rose Whip wrapped up the cactus's body, tying down his arms.  
"Game over," Kurama muttered.  
With a quick pull on the stem, the rose whip cut Amingo to ribbons. The ribbons, apparently still-alive, waddled off the stage, confusing all. Kurama gracefully hopped off the arena and walked over to the team.  
"Who's next?"  
Kuwabara jumped onto the raised stone floor, glaring in the direction of his opponent. It was the orange-haired man...Blanka.  
_I get to fight one of my idols..._Kuwabara thought. _Sugoi!_  
"Next up, Kuwabara Kazuma against Blanka! Go!"  
Blanka jumped in, shaking the ground with his powerful landing. Kuwabara just dodged the massive fist that swung at him, not dodging the head butt that followed. Stars twinkled in front of his eyes as Blanka pounded into his stomach with strong punches. Finally, the jungle man spun around Kuwabara, frying the teen with an electric charge.  
_He's just as strong as he seems in the game, _Kuwabara thought, gritting his teeth against the pain. _But I know exactly how to beat him!  
_Just as the electricity faded, Kuwabara whirled around with his Spirit Sword, nearly taking off Blanka's head. The wild man rolled under it, but Kuwabara shot the tip of the sword into his shoulder.  
Blanka howled in pain as the sword rammed through flesh and bone. Red blood stood in stark contrast against his vivid green skin as it leaked from the wound.  
Kuwabara pulled back the sword and swung forward with a mighty right cross, sending Blanka flying. The Street Fighter crashed against the wall and crumpled to the ground, obviously unconscious.  
"Win, Urameshi team!"  
"Sorry about that, Blanka," Kuwabara called. "I really am a big fan!"  
"Shut up and get out of the ring, oaf," Hiei snarled. "I feel like killing something."  
Just as Hiei stepped into the ring, the hunched man stepped in. His massive black-and-gold claw gleamed in the air, and a wretched smile graced his ugly face.  
"For Team Urameshi, Hiei! For Team Midori, Shiranui Gen-An! FIGHT!"  
"You do not stand a chance against the strongest warrior of the half-demon Shiranui clan, not to mention the Demon King!" Gen-An snarled. "I will shred you!"  
"You may be half-demon, but I am all demon. And if you are the Demon King, I am the Demon God!"  
Hiei shot across the arena, drawing his blade swiftly. The katana shone in the spotlight at it arced down towards Gen-An. At the last minute, the half-demon caught the sword in his claws.  
"Not good enough," Gen-An sneered.  
With a flick of his wrist, Gen-An wrenched Hiei's katana away, flinging the sword aside. Hiei jumped back, glaring at the demon-man.  
"Now, die! Doku Fubuki!"  
Gen-An's cheeks bluged and he quickly shot out a purple cloud of gas at the Fire Demon. It struck Hiei square in the chest. The Demon's eyes grew wide and a pained grimace struck his face. He clutched a hand to his chest, sinking to his knees (Doku Fubuki).  
"The poison will make you easy prey!"  
Gen-An swung back his claw and snapped it back forward, sending the claw flying at Hiei, attached by a massive chain (Tsume Tsunami). The claw shot through Hiei's head, striking the wall behind.  
"Pathetic child!" Gen-An cackled...before noticing that no blood was on the wall. "Eh?"  
Gen-An's hand was wrenched down as Hiei dropped onto the chain. He stood but for a mere moment, smirking, before running along the metal links. With a quick flip he landed next to his katana, grabbing the weapon as he slid around.  
"Who are you calling a child?" Hiei spat. "I was slaughtering armies before you knew what death was."  
Gen-An's claw snapped back onto his arm. He shot Hiei a contemptuous glare.  
"Chivalry among demons is a rarity," he sneered.  
"What are you babbling about?" Hiei snorted.  
"Few would give me back my weapon!" Gen-An barked, charging.  
"And I'm not one of them."  
Gen-An's claw fell lose, the chain glowing red where it was broken. Gen-An stared in shock at the broken weapon while Hiei rushed in.  
Had Gen-An hesitated a moment longer, Hiei would have cut him in two. But the demon-man managed to duck the lethal katana-slash in time to save his head. Hiei's blade flickered around Gen-An, nearly killing the demon at every turn.  
"Pathetic," Hiei sneered.  
With a quick slice, Hiei's katana tore open Gen-An's chest, crimson blood splashing across the stone floor. A blazing punch cauterized the wound and sent Gen-An flying back.  
As the demon lay whimpering on the ground, Hiei casually stepped forward.  
"Simply pathetic."  
A final slash ended Gen-An's life, separating his head from his body.  
"And in the goriest fight yet, Hiei is the winner!"  
The ground began to quake as the Hulk entered the ring. The massive green man towered over Tero and Koto.  
"Who do I crush?" the Hulk growled.  
"Me, green man," Yusuke said, walking up to face the giant.  
Yusuke's head barely came up to the Hulk's shoulders, but Yusuke shot him a defiant glare and slid his hands up in a fighting posture.  
"Final round, Urameshi Yusuke and the Hulk! Go!"  
One of the Hulk's massive arms swung up high, directly over Yusuke's head. It arced down like the executioner's axe, about to split the Spirit Detective's skull in two.  
Shards of stone exploded upward as the Hulk's arm cut through the ground. Yusuke landed safely behind the green giant, smirking.  
"You're fast, kid," the Hulk grunted.  
"You're right, Hulk," Yusuke sneered.  
The Hulk let out a fierce bellow as he swung around his arm, headed straight for Yusuke's ribs.  
"He's gonna smash Yusuke's chest!" Kuwabara yelled.  
"Tch. Hardly," Hiei scoffed.  
A resonant thud echoed through the arena as the Hulk's arm struck Yusuke's. The Spirit Detective had effortlessly blocked the Hulk's near fatal blow.  
"What else ya got?"  
The Hulk let out another rumbling growl and spun around, bringing his other arm straight at Yusuke's skull. It whiffed through open air as Yusuke ducked down, his hair barely ruffled.  
"And I thought Kuwabara was bad," Yusuke muttered.  
Fists glowing a bright blue, Yusuke slammed both arms into the Hulk's chest, knocking the giant into the air. As the Hulk arced through the sky, Yusuke sprung out his crouching position, somersaulting through the air. In the precise moment he flew over the Hulk, Yusuke's foot swung down, his heel slamming the massive man into the ground with a resounding slam.  
Thinking quickly, Yusuke shifted his weight from heel to the ball of his foot, springing into the air again. As he shot up, he brought down his arm into the classic position, finger glowing a bright blue.  
"Spirit Gun!" he yelled.  
The beam of reiki propelled Yusuke higher into the air and slammed into Hulk's chest. The crater beneath the huge man, already sizable, doubled in size from the force. The Hulk's head snapped up, red saliva spraying from his mouth.  
Yusuke landed next to his opponent, hitting the ground gracefully on two feet. He watched with a smirk as the Hulk shrunk down into mild-mannered Bruce Banner.  
"And in their eight straight win this round, Team Urameshi makes a clean sweep of Team Midori!" Juri grumbled.  
An angry murmur ran through the crowd, but the Urameshi Team ignored them and marched out of the arena.  
"Nice finish, Urameshi," Kuwabara begrudgingly admitted.  
"Yeah, I call it the Flying Genko-Keru-Gan, part of my new strategy," Yusuke said, grinning evilly.  
"Good luck with that," Hiei muttered, rolling his eyes.  
"_Urusai, teme!" _Yusuke snapped.  
  
Yo, it's Yusuke here. Next time we see the military-trained fighters of Rikugun going up against demonic monsters straight out of a nightmare...it's even their name! If that's not enough, the mighty Tomboys take on an Experimental project that is too powerful to control. Watch for flying shrapnel and limbs next time on...Yu Yu Hakusho!  
Also, in the world just out of RTD, the new Return to Darkness RPG-Board is up. Just go to and enter the madness and mayhem.


End file.
